iknowwhatyoudidlastsummerfandomcom-20200214-history
Larena Smith
Larena Smith is a survivor character appearing in Last Summer 3D portrayed by Naturi Naughton. She is a student of Southport High and a new student as she had been a student at Bentley Park High School before moving into Southport with her parents. She is an aspiring singer character whom performs a memorial song at the whole school assembly on July 2nd 2011 for Julie and Ray Bronson and Susan Granger. She is the final closing victim of Last Summer 3D though as had been originally scripted by Kevin Williamson it was Alice and her glass shatter death was to be the closing. Last Summer 3D Larena is the girlfriend of Phillip Marks in Last Summer 3D though he his interested in Amanda Richardson. She is acquintances with Amanda Richardson, Alice Himbry and Daneka Lund when she had moved to Southport on June 14th 2011. She sings at the whole school assembly on July 2nd 2011 at a memorial school service for recently killled Southport citizens Julie and Ray Bronson and local architect Susan Granger. She is hired as the performing singer at Amanda's get together 4th of July party and subsequently survives the horrible massacre which takes place at the party. Reece who had left the party getting a message from Laker's phone telling him to meet him at the Southport High School Football grounds leaves Amanda alone during the carnage with Larena as most of the others are subsequently killed and the other partygoers flee. Larena and Amanda rush across the street to Alice Himbry's residence and find Alice to be dead in her upstairs bedroom. The fisherman Benjamin Willis Jr. comes and renders both the girls unconsious placing them into his truck and taking off to Shivers Shop. Reece who in the meanwhile had gone to the Southport High Football Grounds to find that Laker had not indeed messaged him as he had been killed and the killer had apprehended the phone and instead messaged him. Larena and Amanda at Shivers make a run for within the shop and uncover the secret chambers containing photographs of all of them and the bodies of LaShawne Marks, Shuritta Shore and Hakeem Jansen. They are then confronted by the fisherman killer whom seizes hold of Amanda as Larena runs off jumping out an open window in the back alley. The fisherman Benjamin Willis Jr. then proceeds to throw Amanda away at a small table which she smashes into and renders her unconsious once again to take pursuit of the running away Larena. He catches Larena as she almost makes it out the Shivers back alleys to the 4th of July parade passing by which has officers, civillians and even her family sitting in a front row. She is then goes back to the Shivers shop right before Amanda and the slicker attire is dropped to reveal the identity of the killer. Following that Amanda and Larena was saved from the same fate as Alice as Melissa "Missy" Egan smashed into the shop with her truck and shot at the killer distracting him along enough for Amanda to have a final wrestle with him in which she kills him. Missy told Amanda and Larena that she had received a text message from a Karla Wilson telling of what happened and her suspicions as to who the killer might be which lead her to find them. However this was indeed a lie as Missy Egan indeed herself was a partner to Benjamin Willis Jr. whom had been approached by him the previous summer and told her that David Egan her long dead brother had been indeed killed by Julie James and her husband Ray Bronson when it had been indeed Benjamin's father to whom he takes his name from. It is then revealed to the audience that Missy had been the one that murdered Julie and Ray at the beginning and framed Burke Daniels and the killings of all the recent teenagers had been the work of Benjamin Willis Jr. to which she almost no involvment in. The final twist is that Missy had discovered that Benjamin Willis Jr's father had been the one that killed her brother and had set her up so she up for Amanda to kill him and had been in cohorts with Karla Wilson upon learning the truth. It was then revealed to the audience that Julie actually once again escaped death and was somewhere hiding out, possibly living with fellow survivor, Karla Wilson again. The reason why Julie escaped was because Missy couldn't kill her and let her go, and she was going to let Ray live as well until he called her a prickm as then she murdered him. She ended up saying, "I can't kill family", indicating that her and Julie are somehow related to each other. She only murdered Ray because he wasn't real family, as he just married into it. What she didn't know was that Julie and Ray had a daughter named Jackie, which Ben Willis and Missy did not know about. Once Ben found out, he demanded that Missy bring him the child so he could murder her, as he didn't want any remaining members of her and Ray's family alive. Missy betrayed him and sent the child to Julie and Karla so they could take care of her. 6 years later, in 2017, Jackie is in high school and is about to graduate from the same high school her mother and father graduated from in 1990. Jackie soon began to be stalked by Ben Willis, having recurring dreams of Ben Willis under her bed, the same recurring dreams Julie had when she was younger. Soon enough, Ben Willis began attacking the entire family, and killed all of Jackie's friends one by one, then atttempted to kill Jackie, but was instead killed himself and buried in St. Mount Claire's Graveyard in eastern Southport. This time Ben Willis was dead forever. A few weeks later, Ben's grave is visited by a mysterious figure who turns out to be his daughter Tamera Willis, who swears to carry on her father's legacy and kill Jackie and Julie once and for all, which hints at a future sequel in the franchise. The actress who portrayed Missy Egan, Anne Heche, announced on Social Media that she would not return to her Role as Missy Egan for the sequel. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Sabrina Carpenter, and Brandy Norwood all agreed to reprise their roles as Julie, Jackie, and Karla for the sequel. Muse Watson won't reprise his role as Ben Willis in the sequel. It was revealed that the sequel film would be within the same year, 2017, and it would be released sometime in October 2017, somewhere around Halloween. The sequel story will focus around Jackie with a new group of friends and they hit Tamera Willis on the same road Jackie's mom, Julie James and her friends hit Ben Willis on Miller's road. The actress cast for the part of Tamera Willis was Tamera Mowry Housley, who gradually accepted, even saying, "I've always wanted to play the villain". The twist in this movie is that Jackie is pregnant as in the film Jackie and her longtime friend Daniel Matthews, the son of Reece Matthews had sex before she was attacked by the Fisherman, and after Daniel was killed. It is unknown how many children Ben Willis has, as in every movie, another Willis takes his place, but always ends up as him, dead. There is a possibility that the rebooted It franchise and The I know what you did last summer franchise could meet with each other and make a crossover film. The crossover is more unlikely, because they are both separate stories and they would not want to mess up both series by colliding them with each other, so the crossover is unlikely. It is revealed that Tamera Willis is the last member of the Willis family, and since that is true, that sequel would be the last in the film series. The sequel opens up with Jackie and her friends, Michael Eddings, Robert Long, Jewel Stewart, and Freddie Stewart, Jewel's brother, celebrating their graduation and driving down to Southport Beach on Miller's road, when they struck a unknown woman in a huge black slicker. They struggle with trying to hide the evidence, until they throw him into the undertow in the ocean, where his body was found weeks later. Soon enough, they are all being stalked and killed by Tamera Willis, until jackie is only left. Tamera is about to murder her, but instead, Jackie redirects her Hook to stab Tamera in the heart, killing her. Jackie, Julie, and Karla the leave Southport and never come back, only agreeing to come back if the fisherman came back. The last film in the series grossed over 19,268 thousand dollars, with fans, producers, and directors begging for another film, but to no avail. Some even suggested that they reboot the series, but have it focus on Jackie. Category:Survivours Category:Last Summer Characters Category:Southport Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neighbours